


I'm Sorry

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [25]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anger, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Erections, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Punishment, Tension, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link can't stop worrying about Wood. It's even spilt into the office. And the last thing he expects is for Stevie to know anything. Or for anything to come from what he tells her.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Face Sitting | **Hair Pulling** | Cock and Ball Torture/Ballbusting | Smiles/Laughter

Wood hadn't told him what was going on, and Link spent the whole week worrying after the blond. It had gotten to the point where Stevie couldn't let him wallow in his stress. "Dude, you need to relax," she pushed blond hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Levine," Link pushed his glasses up his nose before turning his gaze towards the monitor in front of him.

"You're not slick Neal. I know you've been going back to the club. Been there every week since we all went," she rolled her eyes and leant over the desk. "Wood's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

Link's cheeks flushed scarlet. How dare Stevie even try to suggest that this was about Link in any way. "He was hurt the last time I saw him. That's all. I'm allowed to worry after another human being Stevie."

Stevie's eyes went wide, "He what?"

Link sighed and gave up looking at his monitor to instead look into hazel eyes, "He tried to wear this nice flowy shirt to hide it. But I saw it. A mark on his hip. It was red-purple Stevie. It was fresh."

Stevie was immediately pulling her phone out, thumbs flying across the keyboard. "I'm gonna let someone know to keep an eye out for suspicious folks around the bar." She offered him while her hands worked.

Link frowned, "What does it matter to you?"

"My girlfriend works there."

* * *

Link had felt like an asshole. In truth, he probably came off as an asshole more often than not. So when Wood was waiting for him at the bar, dressed head to toe in all black leather, he knew he was in for an earful.  
  
"Hey sugar," the blond smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"No beer for me today, huh?" he laughed lightly before nodding towards the dancer.  
  
"Not unless you wanna grab one after. Shall we?"  
  
The pair both knew Link always left right after every private moment with the dancer. That if he was going to break routine that badly, it may be the last time for both of them.  
  
When the curtain swished shut behind them, a hand placed itself firmly into Link's salt and pepper locks. The firm grip being used to guide Link's body against the wall of the booth. "Who gave you the right?" the man's voice was laced with anger, the usual flirty tone dropped to the wayside.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I promise," Link winced as fingers curled tighter. His dick stirred in his pants despite him telling himself that now was not the time.  
  
"Then who did you tell?"  
  
Link blinked up at the hard gaze of the blond, "My friend Stevie. I had been stressing out about you all week. When I told her you had been hurt and I couldn't stop thinking about it, she texted somebody. She was doing it to protect her girlfriend."  
  
The hand loosened slightly, "I know who you're talking about. But you didn't tell her that you touched me either?"  
  
"No! I would never! I wouldn't want to be the reason you potentially lose your job. I'd rather stop coming in if I was a risk to your job security," Link slumped slightly with the small slack he was given.  
  
"You're too kind, Baby Blue. What's going to happen when someone takes advantage of that?" Wood pulled Link's hair so his neck was exposed and pressed a kiss there.  
  
Link shuddered, his dick straining against his pants. "Don't know. No one has yet."  
  
"You're lucky then, but I'm still mad at you."  
  
"I deserve it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Link tried to shift, but the hand in his hair yanked him back into place. A soft moan tumbled from his lips as the tingling in his scalp bloomed into a pleasant warmth.  
  
Wood sighed, his hand letting go of Link's hair. "Your punishment is going to be this. You're going to walk out of here with that boner. And you're not going to do anything about it until I see you next week. Got it?"  
  
Link nodded softly, "Yeah, okay."  
  
The blond hummed softly, eyeing Link up and down before running a gentle hand through his hair. "I'm gonna remember how much you liked this. And I'll find out if you break the rules. Got it?"  
  
The dark haired man nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Good. Now git, before I change my mind," Wood stepped back from Link.  
  
Before he stepped past the curtain, he adjusted himself in his pants so he wouldn't chafe, then a hand through his hair to try and fix it up. "I know words are cheap. But I mean it when I say I'm sorry Wood."  
  
As the curtain swished shut behind him he caught the soft words, "I know, Baby Blue, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> It's our boys! And wow shit hit the fan huh?
> 
> Wanna tell me about how much you want this to get better? Tell me in the comments or scream at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
